Beverages are often packaged in cans or bottles purchased at a variety of locations including but not limited to convenience stores, grocery stores, amusement parks, sports events, and fast food restaurants. Beverage consumers often wish to take the beverage container with them so that they can consume the beverage over a period of time rather than consume the purchased beverage in one location. It is not unusual to see beverage consumers walking around with a beverage bottle or can in their hands and taking occasional sips as they go about their daily activities.
The handling of beverage containers requires the handler to grasp onto the container with one hand, thereby preventing the handler from using the beverage-occupied hand for other purposes. To accomplish a task requiring the handler's grasping hand, the container handler will generally need to first set the container down. Consumers also often set down their beverage containers between sips to avoid continuous handling of the containers. Depending upon where it is set down, the open container's liquid contents could become exposed to undesirable substances such as dust, insects, the germs of another if someone takes a sip from the container, or even substances such as drugs that could be added to the open container by someone for nefarious purposes without the beverage consumer's knowledge.
Once the beverage container is opened, caution in handling the container must be used to ensure that the remaining liquid contents do not spill. Can containers in particular may difficult to maintain in an upright position over an extended period of time. Also, small children and adults with arthritic hands may well have a difficult time grasping beverage containers in general.
The disclosed invention addresses the above problems through a device that provides for the holding and conveying of both opened bottle and opened can beverage containers. The device eliminates the need for the beverage consumer to actually grasp the container itself except for when the beverage is actually being consumed.